She Is Darkness Incarnate
by Nocturnexe
Summary: " Release me." Mismatched eyes turned to look at her Progeny as he remained crouched in a dark corner of the cave. His grey-blue eyes glinting in the darkness. "Never." She spoke as she turned away from him. " You'll keep me with you by force then." [ Her childe needed her. Godric needed her. As his Maker, it is her responsibility to guide him, even if he does not want it.]
1. Ancient

**A/N: Hello Everyone! So this story has been on my mind for the longest time. First of all this is about Godric and his OC Maker. I've read a lot of True blood fanfiction and a lot of people always portray Godric's OC Maker as the weakest, whiniest female ever. God, It makes me c** **ringe** **. I'm going to tell you at times my OC might have a weak moment but she is an Ancient Vampire. After all, She did learn a lot! She won't whine that much. She's a Vampire so she's ****dominant by nature. She is Godric's Maker so that does mean she's in charge. Also Homosexual relationships will be in this story. It is True Blood after all.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. I'm just playing in the sand box.** **;)**

 **Important note: All **_flashbacks_ **will be in English only. I'm lazy. :D**

 **If you want to know what Godric's Maker looks like then Look up** **Yamila Diaz-Rahi. She's beautiful and I think she's perfect for the role. :)**

* * *

 _" I desire the things that will destroy me in the end."_

 _~ Sylvia Plath_

This night was cold and void of any light. The moon and stars hid from the sleeping world. Deep underground, a good distance from the surface of the earth, a cavern sat. An ancient ruin where the entrance collapsed millennia's ago and now lay forgotten. Ancient cave drawing and hieroglyphs decorated the walls around a huge stone slab, reaching to the cavern ceiling; inscribed with more hieroglyphics. In front of the stone slab, close to the base of the towering shadow lay a flat smooth rock that reached a few feet off the wet cavern floor.

Lying upon the smooth stone was a figure, old brown and red robes wrapped around the figures body. Skin, a gray color of death and a skeleton look remained upon the figure. Anyone observing the body would have thought of it being a well-preserved mummy. But if they had gotten closer and perceptively looked passed the shrunken hollowed out features of the mummified-looking female, they then would have noticed the long, pointed fangs meant from ripping through flesh as though it was tissue paper and at long last, mismatched eyes opened after a long sleep.

The left eye held the green while the right eye held the color of pale brown. The mismatched eyes flickered back and forth as the ancient vampire came to awareness. She suddenly stopped moving as a sound started to rise to her throat, a soft keening sound broke from her before it became louder turned into an mournful wailing that echoed through the cavern. Her Childe might not have been able to feel her from the bond she cut off but that didn't mean she couldn't feel him. It was selfishness on her part that had her hold on tightly to him even though he wanted nothing to do with her. How long had it been since he ran from her? How long had it been since she went into deep hibernation? How long had he been tormenting himself? Why was he punishing himself? She hissed as she made attempt on moving her body. No...It was useless. She would have to wait even longer. She breathed dead air as she listened to water dripping around her.

" Futuo." [ Fuck.]

 _Start Flashback~_

 _" I do not understand." He spoke, his grey blue eyes looking at her with childish innocence. She smiled slightly, how young he was. How excited he was for the life she gave him. " You will in time, my little warrior." She spoke softly as she rested a hand lightly on his bare shoulder and he would in time understand her words. Her_ _mismatched eyes watched him as she moved down. Her face now perfect level with his. She was taller than him by a few inches. She leaned in and pressed her nose against his cheek before softly moving it across his own. The Maker nuzzled her Progeny and after a short moment he returned the affection._

 _" I will teach you all I know," she breathed against him as he_ _responded unintentionally with purring. " I will be your strength when you need it. I will be here forever with you." He moved closer against her. She smiled against him before pulling away._

 _" It is time for the hunt." She spoke as she turned and looked in the distance of the night. " Can you keep up, little one?" She turned and flashed him a fanged grin in which he replied by dropping his own fangs with a click._

 _End_ _Flashback~_

* * *

 _Years Later..._

 _Start Flashback~_

 _" Enough!"_

 _She snapped as he turned glared at her with_ _dilated pupils, hate apparent in them. The Maker and Progeny stared without moving, across the blooded wasteland. Bodies lay around them as the village continued to burn into the night. " Look at what you've done." She spoke, as her eye flickered around them. Taking in the men, women, and children laying dead around them. Her_ _Progeny was a vision and a waking nightmare. He stood there, fangs barred, blood painted across his body like a work of art and he was angry. G_ _loriously angry. She felt a rush of lust before she shook it away, this was not the time nor place._

 _" They are nothing. They are worth less than nothing!" He finally yelled out. Hissing with frustration towards his Maker. Towards her. " Little one, We are above them and that is why we need to show restraint. They are our flock and we, their shepherds. We must not take more than we need-"_

 _He laughed, cutting her off and throwing his head back, showing her a beautiful view of his pale neck. She pushed the desires away that gripped her as he brought his head back down. He grinned darkly, " You are a fool."_

 _" P_ _erhaps...But you are done here." She commanded, a sharp edge to her voice. " As your Maker," His smile vanished. " I command you to go back home." Her command stung him like a whip and she knew. His fangs slid back into his gums as a lost look appeared on his face. She stared at him, " I'll be there after I clean up your mess." she turned around but felt his departure as he left for the deep cave that was their home_ _temporally._

 _She looked around at the bodies before_ _unnecessarily sighing. She was too easy on him. She coddled him. This was her fault. One she didn't think she could fix._

 _..._

 _" Release me."_

 _Mismatched eyes turned to look at her _Progeny as he remained crouched in a dark corner of the cave. His grey blue eyes glinting in the darkness. " Never." She spoke as she turned away from him. " You'll keep me with you by force then." He stated as he stood up on his feet with ease. " I have never been unkind to you." She spoke. He chuckled. " No, you're just weak."__

 _ _Weak? Through the many things she heard over the years. Weak was not one of them. " Am I?" She asked the question as he moved around her. She felt annoyance. No Immortal liked to be stalked. He knew she found this annoying and that it tensed her up. After all, he couldn't stand it when she did it to him in the past. " Yes. Mother." He spit out the word ' Mother.' like it was__ _poison and that cut her deep. Her facial expression never showed it but her emotions though their bond did. He smiled darkly in success._

 _He opened his mouth to insult her again but in a blink of an eye she was in front of him, holding his throat in a tight grip. His fangs almost came out but the look in his Maker's eyes was dangerous. No doubt if he showed his fangs to her in disrespect, she would rip them out. After a moment, her look softened and she loosened her grip on his neck but she didn't release him, instead she pulled him closer and slowly nuzzled against him. After a long moment he sighed and relented before giving his Maker affection in return._

 _" Godric," She spoke against his cool skin. His eyes met hers. " I will never_ _release you until you change your ways." His eyes darkened. " It's for your own good." She whispered against his lips before pulling away and turning her back on him. She felt his pain, love, confusion, and anger. She also felt the bloodlust directed towards her. He wanted her dead. He hated her. Her shoulders felt heavy with defeat._

 _End_ _Flashback~_

* * *

 **Language translation- Ancient Latin.**

 **A/N: Leave a review and tell me what you think?**


	2. Godric's Progeny

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. I'm just playing in the sand box.** **;)**

 **Important note: All **_flashbacks_ **will be in English only. I'm lazy. :D**

 **Answering Reviews.**

 **KarmaBites : **Thank you!

 **Phoenyx de la Sol : **I don't really want to spoil it for you but do not fret, Dear. They will be seeing each other really soon. The next chapter in fact. Godric regrets very much, including how he treated his Maker. He is nothing but an adorable ball of suicidal depression. But do not worry, His Maker ( My Character. Not his actual maker from the show. He was a dick, haha!) will try to help him from hurting others such as Eric ( And even himself.) with the rooftop suicide even if she has to use force. Godric of course is not a baby vampire but with his maker, He'll always be a child that needs protection in her mind, he is a child forever to her.

* * *

 _I've been seeing all, I've been seeing your soul._

 _Give me things that I've wanted to know. Tell me things that you've done._

 _I've been feeling old, I've been feeling cold._

 _You're the heat that I know Listen, you are my sun._

 _"Drop The Game"_

 _(with Chet Faker)_

It was not hard to escape the cavern once she felt strong enough. She found the collapsed entrance and pulled at rocks until there was finally a big enough opening to slide through. She found a strange village among the light rain in Central Russia. The small village was silent and dark. Lights could be seen from strange door entrances. Her eyes looked down at the black river next to her. She lifted her bare foot and touched it cautiously. It was hard like rock and was the color of tar. She moved onto it and looked up to find it continued to stretch into the distance. A loud rumbling noise sounded a good distance from behind her but was moving in a swift direction her way. Her fangs snapped out in consternation and alarm as she literally hissed like a newborn and jumped into the thin forest next to her when bright lights fell on her form.

She watched in agitation as a huge rumbling beast the color of carmine continued toward her It slowed down as it passed her. She remained in a stiff, crouched position on a branch in a high tree. If this strange revolting creature wanted to fight then she was ready. She tensed her muscles to pounce when the beast came to a stop on the tar river. The ancient vampire remained on the branch resolute as the strange beast stopped making commotion and opened up on it's side as a mortal stepped out. She quivered with hunger and without a second thought she pounced. She moved quickly and grabbed the human and quickly took off with her meal before the strange creature attacked her. She held the man in a tight grip as she stood on a branch in a high tree, far away from the beast and tar river.

He struggled in her grip, screaming and speaking in a language she couldn't understand. She pulled him against her skeleton-like body.

" Te rog să mă ierţi." [ Please forgive me.] She spoke to the man as she sorrowfully sunk her fangs deep into his carotid artery. He didn't scream or flail very long. After; the Vampire let his body drop out of her grip and onto the ground below her. Not in disrespect though. She believed the body was only a shell. Once someone died, it didn't matter what happened to the body. She closed her mismatched eyes as her skin filled out and her hair that was white turned back into a deep chestnut brown. She didn't need to inspect herself. She didn't have time to wait any longer.

She almost opened up the bond to Godric in that moment with impulse. But she held herself back. She wouldn't call him to her against his will. Not yet at least. Instead she would go to him but first, She opened her eyes as she felt around the bond, He had two Progenies from what she could feel. She couldn't feel their emotions, after all they weren't hers but she could feel where they were. Actually, in truth she couldn't feel Godric emotions that well ether but only because they have not shared blood in a while, keeping a close bond with her Childe would mean giving him her blood and making him take hers. He'd wouldn't want it though. She would most likely have to shove it down his throat with force. She wondered how long she was gone.

She needed assistance if she were to go to Godric. She closed her eyes again to feel his children. She would go to one of them. Perhaps the oldest? The vampire sighed and skyrocketed into the night sky, If she was to get to one of Godric's children she she needed to move fast. It was quiet a long way and half the night was already gone.

* * *

 _Hours later..._

Nora stormed back to her apartment pad in hidden anger from the meeting she just left from. The expensive living area was not her style but she dealt with it. She opened the door and moved inside, closing the door behind her. She froze as she looked toward a broken UV window by the couch in the den. Her fangs snapped out as she moved farther into her home.

" Sunteţi frumoasă." [ You are beautiful.] A light female accented voice spoke from her hallway. Nora hissed as she turned around to see a red-hooded covered woman in ancient brown and red robes, blood cover the strange vampire's lips and chin. Mismatched eyes watched as the younger vampire barred her fangs.

" Cine esti? Ar fi bine să explice te repede înainte de a întâlni moartea adevărată!" [ Who are you? You better explain yourself quickly before meeting the true death!] Nora hissed back.

Mismatched eyes remained locked on Nora as a fanged smile was sent in the younger vampire's way. " Văd că Godric nu a învățat maniere adecvate sau te-a învățat orice , Childe." [ I see that Godric has not learned proper manners or taught you anything, Childe.]

Nora stepped out of her defensive stance as uncertainty filled her liquid blue eyes. " Cine esti?" [ Who are you?]

The older vampire moved closer to Nora. " Sunt creatorul Godric lui." [ I am Godric's creator.]

Nora's eyes widen as an soft gasp fell from her lips. " Ce te-a chemat , Grand-maker?" [ What are you called, Grand-maker?]

" Am multe nume. Ahset. Spes. Sarai. Raa." [ I have many names. Ahset. Spes. Sarai. Raa.]

" Sarai?" Nora whispered. Sarai from the bible? Ahset was Egyption? Raa must have been also.

Nora snapped out of her thoughts as a hand caressed the side of her face. Blue eyes looked up into mismatched eyes. One deep green and the other pale brown, almost gold.

" Ce vrei de la mine?" [ What do you want from me?] Nora whispered, almost touching blood stained lips of her Grand-maker with her own as the older vampire moved closer and sniffed her.

" Această lume este nou și ciudat. Unul trebuie să ajute și învață-mă. Godric este cât de vechi acum?" [ This world is new and strange . One must help and teach me. Godric is how old now?]

Nora shivered in the arms of her Grand-maker before moving closer. " Peste două mii de ani." [ Over two thousand years.]

Nora looked up immediately when she smelled ancient blood. Her Grand-maker remained looking down at her as she cried silently. Nora raised her hands and pressed them on the side of her Grand-makers face. " Deci, ce zici de un nume nou?" [ So, how about a new name?]

* * *

 **A/N I need a name for Godric's maker, A new name. Anyone got any ideas? I can't find anything I really like. I looked forever!**


	3. Maker's Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. I'm just playing in the sand box.** **;)**

 **Important note: All **_flashbacks_ **will be in English only. I'm lazy. :D**

 **Answering Reviews.**

 **Melissa : It has been updated. Sorry for the wait :))**

 **Laternenfisch : Thank you so much and don't worry. I have her an old name :D**

 **WhiteOphelia : Thank you so much! Also I totally agree. I didn't think sending her to Eric would be a good idea. Haha. **

**Noface : I didn't know I accidently put a Hocus Pocus reference in here. Lmao. **

**nathanaelys : Thank you for liking the story. It means so much to me :))**

 **Nicolle1977 : Thank you! :D**

 **Guest : ( The awesome person with the awesome two long reviews!) She is definitely going to have her hands full with Eric! Lol. Also Yes, She is all about balance. She is ****Egyptian descent. You are spot on. She is very old. But no, she isn't the oldest. Later on, you'll find out why. Also yes in my story, Humans did worship her as a God. Just as they did other vampires. Your comments made me smile so much that my face was in pain. Thank you for the amazing reviews.**

 **Fallondyson : It has been updated. Woo Hoo! :D **

**Starrat : Thank you :))**

 **Omega-Maharan : Awh Thank you so much! :D**

 **David12leca : Thank you and I'll make sure to change the summary into something better when I can. :D**

 **NightlyRowenTree : Thank you so much! :))**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE!**

 **OK! So, most of you all left amazing names! It was so hard to choose from one so I made it fair. The first person to put a review with names was WhiteOphelia**, **So I picked Amara. As much as I loved the other names as well. I really did want it to be fair. Thank you all for the amazing reviews and names and I hope you like this chapter, dears. **

**WARNINGS IN CHAPTER: Homosexual Relationship, Abuse, Slavery, & Feelings! Rated 'M' For Mature.  
**

 **Any grammar mistakes you see are mine. I apologize. After I post it, I go back and look for mistakes for the hundredth time. Lol  
**

 **A/N & APOLOGY: So, I know it's been a while since I updated. I will be updating again soon though. I do have work and school but I know that's not an excuse. The truth is, all the free time I get in between. I sleep! I've been so tired and lazy! Again I am so sorry. I'll make it up to you with this chapter :) Also I know I said Godric was going to be in the chapter. I apologize. I wanted to get some back story in first. He will be coming in soon though. **

* * *

Mismatched eyes stared at the strange see through cage as her Childe's Progeny turned a strange golden handle. The Vampire literally almost jumped out of her skin as a hiss sounded around the small, clean chamber before clear hot water rushed out of a odd looking object and onto the cage floor. Nora turned and faced the old vampire.

"Amara, tas ir duša. Tas ir tas, kā mēs uztveram vannas. Tas nebūs kaitēt jums." ( Amara, this is a shower. It is how we take baths. It will not harm you.)

The vampire now named Amara nodded in understanding. She did indeed like the name her Grandchilde named her. It was old and had beautiful meaning. Amara smirked, " Tas zaudēs cīņā." ( It will lose the battle.) Nora rolled her eyes and then smiled, " Es pelde ar jums, ja jums nav prātā." ( I will bathe with you, if you do not mind.)

Amara shrugged before removing her robes. Nora caught herself stared before turning her wondering eyes away and doing the same. It took a while for Amara to step into the shower but finally the Vampire did. Nora grabbed the loofah with the intention of putting soap on it but froze as her blue eyes locked with mismatched eyes staring at her from under the water. Nora unintentionally swallowed with nervousness and watched as mismatched eyes dropped downward to her neck.

"Vai jūs bailes mani?" ( Do you fear me?) Amara asked as mismatched eyes met blue once again.

"Es uzskatu tu aizraujoši," ( I find you fascinating,) Nora spoke with truth. " un skaista..." ( and beautiful...)

Amara smiled at the end of Nora's confession. Amara shifted under the water just as Nora rested her hands on the taller vampires shoulders. Mismatched eyes widened as Nora's lips met hers. Amara froze with stiff shock before pulling away.

" Ko tu esi izdarījis?" ( What have you done?)

Nora laughed. " Vai liels, gudrs Vampire nezināt, kas ir skūpsts ir?" ( Does the great, wise Vampire not know what a kiss is?)

Amara remained still. " Es tev iemācīšu." ( I will teach you.) Nora spoke softly before pressing her lips against the older Vampires once again.

* * *

 _~ Once week later.~_

" I will not wear these shoes. I do not like the way they feel." Amara spoke in the English language. It didn't take long for her to learn many words of the language with Nora teaching her nor did she forget any. After all, Vampires have an excellent memory. Nora unnecessarily sighed in annoyance. Her Grandmaker was acting like a spoiled child. She didn't like pants, shoes or technology - She broke the television at the beginning of the week, because she thought it was dark magic.- At least Amara liked cotton dresses. The ones Nora found weren't horrible but they weren't great ether. Amara wouldn't wear shoes though. Ever.

" Will you at least drink the Tru Blood I left out for you?" Nora almost begged. Amara sneered in disgust. " I will not drink that pollution."

" Can you tell me how you met Godric?"

Nora changed the subject quickly as Amara sat on the armrest of the couch. " Mmm, He didn't tell you the story?"

Nora grimaced, " He didn't even tell us about you."

Amara looked out the window of the apartment, into the night sky. " I believe I deserve that...It started over two thousand years ago."

 _~Flashback.~_

 _" Sarai, what of the feral vampires in the east?"_

 _Mismatched eyes looked up to the other vampire addressing her. " They have been dealt with." She spoke with a simple manner as Vampires sat around her with their pet humans. Their slaves. How disgusting her own race was. But she couldn't act, not now. As ancient as she was, there were older Vampires around her, young ones also, but far to many to slaughter and get away with it. The Ancient coven was powerful...for now._

 _" Why do you not bring a pet to these meetings? I have never seen you with one?" Alaricus asked from the left of her. He was a tall, blond, Roman vampire that had acquired a vast amount of wealth in his three thousand, six hundred years. He was a wretched creature known to have many slaves and no morals. He took without ever giving in return. On the left side, by his feet was a young slave girl with her eyes lowered to the floor. Sarai felt pity for the small human._

 _" What I do with my personal affairs is none of your concern, young one. You'll do well to remember that."_

 _Alaricus narrowed his eyes slightly before dropping them to the floor in silent defeat. She stared at him for a moment longer before turning away and facing the others.  
_

 _..._

 _" Sarai" A voice called out to her as she left the meeting hall. The vampire turned to find Alaricus walking at human speed towards her. " Yes, Childe?" She asked and relished in the sound of him grinding his teeth behind his closed mouth. " I did not wish to offend you in the meeting," He spoke sweetly towards her. Sarai raised up her hand to silence him before dropping it back to her side, " It is done. What is it you need?"_

 _" I wish to invite you to my home in Rome. I will enjoy your company." Sarai felt annoyance. She had to accept. To not accept the invitation of another Vampire would be considered rude._

 _" Very well,_ _Alaricus. I will travel with you back to your home."_

 _..._

 _" It is glorious is it not?"_

 _Alaricus asked her as they stood in front of the Roman built home. No doubt he had an underground hidden passageway for when the sun came out. Sarai faked a smile._

 _" It is lovely."  
_

 _" Are you hungry?"_

 _He tugged on the small human females arm. Sarai raised her hand to decline " Not at the moment. I thought you did not share your personal pets,_ _Alaricus."  
_

 _" She is not my personal pet. She is only a slave." He answered simply and with a slip of the tongue. Sarai nodded with understanding. So he only had one personal pet to feed on. He also must have not been comfortable with bringing his favorite to a meeting full of older and wiser Vampires._

 _Sarai followed the younger vampire into his home. The night was late and half over but human slaves still worked, no doubt they slept during the day, along with all the Vampires that lived within this home. Sarai noticed Vampires guards around them._ _Alaricus seemed to act like a King. Sarai didn't agree with his personal life choice. After all, she liked solitude.  
_

 _" I will show you to your room before dinner." The younger Vampire spoke as Sarai followed._

 _..._

 _Sarai sat on a klinai ( Couch.) as a male slave sat on his knees in front of her, other Vampires were around her feeding and engaging in sexual activiti_ _es with humans and vampires alike._ _Alaricus sat next to her on another klinai watching her with interest. Sarai forced back a sigh before placing her fingers under the humans jaw and lifting his face up to meet her eyes. Her glamour worked quickly on him and she watched his eyes glaze over.  
_

 _" Why glamour the human for feeding?"_

 _" I try not to cause pain unless I must or cannot help it." Sarai spoke as she released her fangs before gently sinking them into the male neck. He didn't struggle as she pulled him closer into a gentle embrace. She quickly fed and didn't take much. She released the human and healed his wound before sending him off. She ignored_ _Alaricus's eyes on her as she remained seated.  
_

 _" Godric."_ _Alaricus hissed, Sarai turned and looked toward_ _Alaricus and a boy, now kneeling in front of the younger vampire. A boy with messy, brown hair wrapped in thick braids that fell in his eyes from what she could see. Pale skin with a light tan and tattoos that looked remarkably Gaulish. He only wore a leather woven band around his wrist and clean animal skin pants. He also seemed to be in fitting shape. Healthy, despite who he served. Sarai suspected_ _Alaricus gave the boy a fair amount of his blood since she could smell it running strongly through the humans veins.  
_

 _Alaricus leaned forward while his fangs came out. Without hesitating, He ran his fingers through the boys hair and yanked the humans head to the side, exposing his neck before sinking his fangs deeply into the flesh. Sarai gave credit to the Gaul for not screaming. He only flinched before going still. The female vampire stood up. " I will retire. I thank you for dinner." She addressed her host before walking away quickly toward her room.  
_

 _..._

 _~Next Night.~_

 _Sarai walked down the tunnels, underground. She rose a few hours before sunset because of her age. So of course, she had to remain in the tunnels until the sun left the world. Humans were scurrying around her to do their work and no doubt to provide assistance to any other vampire that have awoken for the night. She turned the corner, leading into another tunnel just as grey blue eyes filled her vision. Sarai felt her chest clench up and if her heart could beat, it would have felt like a fluttering bird in her rib cage. She sighed as her fangs ached to come out and claim him. He was hers. Only hers. Possessiveness and anger ripped through her like a raging storm as she could smell the scent of_ _Alaricus on him.  
_

 _The fear and wariness in his eyes sobered her up quickly. Her mismatched eyes softened as she gazed down at the Gaul. After all, he was a few inches shorter than her._

 _There was no need for him to fear her. He was hers after all or at least would be. She would meet the true death before she harmed him. She would protect him for all of eternity. She would give him the world if he wanted it. She would give him everything if he'd only ask. The Maker's call was strong she silently admitted as he stepped slowly around her. She forced herself to stop from grabbing him and whisking him away. Instead she let him go without saying anything._

 _~End Flashback.~_

" So did you take him away then?"

Nora asked as Amara folded her arms across her chest. " I should have. I should have known what Alaricus was doing to him. I regret many things I have done. But this is something that I will always regret the most." _  
_

Nora leaned forward. " So what happened?"

Amara's mismatched eyes looked toward Nora. " Patience, young one. Let me finish telling the story of the past."

* * *

 **A/N Reviews are my Heroin.  
**


	4. His Regret

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. I'm just playing in the sand box.** **;)**

 **Important note: All **_flashbacks_ **will be in English only. I'm lazy. :D**

 **WARNINGS IN CHAPTER: Abuse, Mentioned Rape, Slavery, Feelings, & Godric Crying! D: Rated 'M' For Mature.**

 **Any grammar mistakes you see are mine. I apologize. After I post it, I go back and look for mistakes for the hundredth time. Lol**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: Godric! :D**

 **Answering Reviews.**

 **Nicolle1977: Thank you bunches. I'm pleased to hear you enjoy the story.**

 **Laternenfisch: I'm sorry the last chapter wasn't enough, lol. :D Here is another chapter.**

 **NightlyRowenTree: You're welcome. Also Thank you :))**

 **Phoenyx de la Sol: You're welcome. Thank you. I also can't wait for the rooftop scene ;D**

* * *

 _Whenever I wake up_  
 _I'm lost and always afraid_  
 _It's never the same place_  
 _I close my eyes to escape_  
 _The walls around me_

 _And I drift away_  
 _Inside the silence_  
 _Overtakes the Pain_  
 _In my dreams_

 _I feel Immortal, I am not scared_  
 _No, I am not scared_  
 _I feel immortal when I am there_  
 _When I am there_

 _Tarja- I Feel Immortal_

 _~Flashback.~  
_

 _It was not till much later in the same night that she crossed paths with the Gaul again. She came across him in the slave quarters. In truth she followed his scent because of curiosity and secret yearning. The rich scent of him; blood and flesh, made her gums ache. For a vampire as old as she, this was quite a feat. She stood behind him as he crouched over a low tub of water, she listened to to him drink slowly from his palms as if savoring the taste of the water._

 _Her eyes wondered with curiosity over the tattooed serpent traveling down his back then with seething anger at the brand located on his right shoulder.  
_

 _" The serpent is a wise and cunning creature." She spoke softly and was not surprised as Godric jumped and turned around quickly to face her, his eyes wide and full of panic as his breath caught within his throat. Sarai felt annoyance toward herself for startling him._

 _" I apologize, Little Warrior. I should have allowed you to hear me approach. I am not use to interacting with humans. Forgive me."_

 _Grey blue eyes narrowed as he remained tense as though she would instantly attack him without warning or thought. " What do you wish from me?" He asked with suspicion. Sarai felt shame as she lowered her eyes to the floor for a moment uncharacteristically. The young human for that moment made her hate herself and her own race more so. Vampires were creatures that prayed on humans. Prayed on them for their blood, bodies, and minds. Obviously, the Gaul wouldn't trust her. She took as step toward the boy and more into the chamber just to freeze as he stepped back in return._

 _" I wish to know you, little one."_

 _" In what way?" He asked, his voice dripping with distrust.  
_

 _" In the ways you allow me. You are...especially important." She spoke in truth, she wouldn't lie or manipulate him.  
_

 _" I go by the name Sarai. What may I call you, Habib Alby?"_

 _Godric scrunched up his face in confusion, " I am Godric. What did you call me?"  
_

 _Sarai smiled, " Perhaps I will tell you when we have the chance to talk again, Little Warrior." She turned and moved quickly out of the slave quarters and away from the perplexed boy before_ _Alaricus came looking for them.  
_

 _~End Flashback.~_

* * *

 _Three nights later._

 _~Start Flashback.~_

 _" Hello once again,_ _Habib Alby." Sarai spoke to the boy hidden behind a great tree behind her as she continued to look across the lake shimmering in the moonlight._ _Alaricus's home stood in a short distance from them. Her lips curled up as movement started up from behind her. " I thought perhaps you did not hear me?"  
_

 _Godric spoke back while he walked toward her slowly, with caution still in his footsteps. Sarai turned and glanced at him quickly, Her mismatched eyes scanning over his body before turning back to the view of the lake. " I hear everything. Even when you were following me out into the night?"_

 _" What does it mean?" He asked as he came to a stop beside her. Sarai turned her body toward him and felt amused as he did the same._

 _" First a question from me. Why did you follow me?"_

 _Her mismatched eyes followed his nervous body movements just as grey blue eyes met hers. " Because it was my choice."_

 _Sarai let out a small laugh before her body jolted in recognition and surprise as she breathed in the scents of Godric. Her pupils dilated and her fangs ached to come free as she smelled the new scent coming forth from him. Arousal._

 _He was at the moment sexually attracted to her...or had been for a while. Sarai forced down the purr of satisfaction before turning away from him and looking back out into the night while fighting down her urges._

 _" Beloved of my heart," Sarai answered him. " The meaning."  
_

 _Godric remained silent for a time yet the vampire didn't mind. It was comforting._

 _" I feel strange when you are near...I dream of you..I-" Godric cut off but it was too late. The vampire knew what he was speaking about. " It is The Maker's Call,_ _Habib Alby. It is fate."  
_

 _" Fate? The Maker's Call?"_

 _He asked her as a child would do a parent. Sarai smiled, " I will tell you another time. It is late and I do not wish to get you into trouble."_

 _" You'd protect me, wouldn't you?"_

 _She didn't answer him. She just smiled and vanished quickly into the woods leaving the Gaul by the lake. But yes, she would protect him. They both knew it so it didn't need to be spoken._

 _~End Flashback.~_

* * *

 _~Two nights later.~_

 _~Start Flashback.~_

 _Rage._ _  
_

 _Burning hate and rage._

 _Her vision was red, her fangs were bared. This was the last night for_ _Alaricus and his nest.  
_

 _The night started like any other, except Godric was no where to be found. He was not in the slave quarters nor outside from the scents. He was not even with the other humans. So she hunted him down. She followed his scent easily enough through the twisting tunnels and closer toward_ _Alaricus_ _'s chambers. It didn't take long for the scent of the Gaul's blood to invade her senses. She hissed and moved quickly to the closed door, not stopping to even open it properly. In the vampires haste, she ripped it off the hinges. Her eyes narrowed at the sight that greeted her. Fury tightened it's claws on her as her mismatched eyes looked onward. Godric was on his back, limp and still as_ _Alaricus sat on top of him, drinking from the Gauls' pale neck. Godrics' pants were torn, and the sound of his weak heartbeat let her know just how close her_ _ _Habib Alby_ was to death. Sarai stopped breathing before moving quickly in rage to rip __Alaricus off of her future child._

 _" How dare you? He is mine!" Alaricus screamed as Sarai slammed him into the wall. Her fangs out and bared as the younger vampire hissed at her. She roared back.  
_

 _" No,_ _Alaricus," Sarai hissed. " He is free from you. He. Is. Mine."  
_

 _She moved her hands up quickly to snap the vampires neck, causing him discomfort before ripping his head clean off his body._ _Alaricus was no more as blood and guts slid down the wall to join the rest of the destroyed vampire.  
_

 _Sarai ignored what was left of Alaricus on her person as she moved quickly toward Godric still on the bed. She didn't waste anytime. She quickly bit into her wrist before pushing her bloody arm against his mouth. After a few moments, she felt his lips moving against her wrist, his hand came up and gripped hers as he drunk from her. She savored the feeling of his heartbeat growing stronger._

 _Grey blue eyes opened and looked up at her. She smiled for him even through the sorrow. " I am here,_ _Habib Alby."  
_

 _I've failed you._

 _..._

 _" Stay here. I will return after I deal with the rest."_

 _Sarai spoke to Godric as he dressed in clean buckskin pants. " Will you kill the other slaves?" He asked as he sat on the side of the bed, staring a the remains of his master._

 _" No." She answered before moving quickly out the room to hunt for the vampires still in the nest._

 _~End flashback.~_

* * *

" You didn't change father then?" Nora asked as Amara stopped after a moment.

" No. There is more to the story but that will have to wait. It is time."

" You're going to him?"

Amara looked toward Nora. " Yes. Something is wrong. You should feel it."

" I can't." Nora spoke. " Godric released me years ago."

Amara blinked. " Why?"

Nora sighed unnecessarily. " We had an argument. I...wanted to join the Vampyr Authority. He didn't approve. I asked him to renounce our ties of blood"

Amara stared silently at her before turning away and moving toward the door at human pace. " I will meet with you later, Little one."

Nora sat on the couch as the front door shut, signaling Amara had left to find her wayward son.

* * *

The journey to Texas was short and simple since Amara could fly quickly. She was on the trail of Godric when another bond appeared close to her. Amara faltered in the sky before giving into the curiosity and following the other bond. Godric was fine at the moment.

Amara dropped down the lawn of an expensive home. It was beautiful and modern. Amara scanned the yard as she listened to the sounds of voices inside. Three from the sound. One female. Two males. Amara didn't waste time. She moved through the door just in time to see a tall, blond vampire holding the front collar of a dark haired vampire while a female vampire watched from a short distance. Amara could smell Godric in the home. His scent was old but he was here at one point.

" Are you questioning my loyalty, Stan?" The vampire with blond hair asked.

" Just trying to return Godric to his rightful position." The dark-haired vampire named Stan spoke in return. Amara moved closer as the female vampire noticed her.

" Oh really? 'Cause I think maybe you have another agenda. You think starting a war with the Fellowship will distract us from the truth. That you're so starved for power, you murdered Godric for his title."

" That's a lie! How dare you accuse me" Stan almost hissed as both males were glaring at each other.

The female spoke up while keeping her eyes on Amara. " Eric, we don't know this. There's no proof."

So this was her other Grandchilde. Eric Northman. Firstborn progeny of Godric. Amara's lip curled upward slightly.

Eric released the other vampire. " Not yet. But I will find it and when I do, there will be no mercy. In the mean time, you two can stand here and quibble over his position. Run into that church and kill them all. I no longer care..." Eric turned away, still not yet noticing her or not even caring. Amara frowned as the smell of Eric's blood invaded her senses

" If Godric is gone, nothing will bring back what I have lost."

" He is not gone." Amara spoke up as Eric and the other male turned to look at her in surprise. The female crossed her arms across her chest. " What do you want?"

Amara smiled. " I am here to help."

" What can you possibly do?" Eric snorted while wiping away the bloody tears, Amara felt annoyance. How disrespectful. She would have to deal with that on a later date, she noted. Godric was more important at the time.

" Godric is at the Fellowship Of The Sun. I will go to him and keep him company. Dawn is close as hand. Be ready tomorrow night."

She was out the door before they had time to protest.

* * *

Amara moved through the church undetected; one of the perks of being a vampire. She followed Godric's scent easy enough to a door that led underground. It would have been pitch black in the basement if not for her being a vampire. She closed the door behind her before moving at vampire speed down the stairs.

" Are you a spirit come to haunt me in my final days?" The question was asked from a light accented voice. Amara's lips curled upward.

" I am what you wish me to be, Habib Alby." She answered as her eyes took him in. His hair was the shortest she had ever seen it. He wore all white and was too pale even for a vampire. His skin had a grey tint from starving himself. Amara felt sadness and pity for her Childe. He stood in the middle of the cage, staring at her with a lost expression on his features.

" You're not real."

He spoke from the other side of the cage. Amara laughed sadly and unblocked the one-way connection so he could feel her in return. " I am indeed real, Little one."

Shock. Anger. Distrust. Hate. Love. Regret. Grief.

If they had swapped blood before this conversation. His emotions would have ripped through her strongly. But from the weak bond they shared, his emotions were only an echo to her as hers were to him. Amara sighed and moved forward. Reaching out for the thin silver cage. The silver burnt her but she made short work of the cage entrance. The silver wasn't thick enough to hold against her. If Godric wanted to escape he could have easily done so as well.

Amara didn't waste time. After ripping the front of the cage off. She passed through and pulled her Childe into a deep embrace and was pleased when he allowed it. She sniffed him; breathing in his scent as his arms wrapped around her.

" Sarai..."

He cried out as a sob caught within his throat. Amara tightened her grip on him as tears started to form in her eyes. " I have missed you greatly since I've awoken, Habib Alby."

She pulled away only some to nuzzle her face against his before kissing his tears of blood away.

" Forgive me, Sarai. I beg you." He sobbed. " Forgive me for what I've done to you."

Amara kissed the corner of his mouth. " There is nothing to forgive, My Beauty."

He sobbed harder as she cooed to him while gently running her fingers through his short hair. Amara buried her nose into his hair as his body continued to rack with sobs.

" I staked you..." Godric cried out, not loudly. Amara hushed him while purring. " It is in the past. I am still here."

" Yet if I had not missed half an inch..."

" Enough." Amara commanded gently before brushing her lips across his with soft affection. He kissed her back in return.

" Even if your stake found its' way to my heart, all those lifetimes ago. I would not have loved you any less."

Dominant lips slammed against hers, aggressively as Godric lifted her up against him using his strength and speed. Amara laughed against his lips with loving amusement while wrapping her legs tightly around his hips. This was the Godric she remembered. Amara kissed him passionately before pulling away to nip playfully at his jaw and neck with her blunt teeth. - not let releasing her fangs.- Godric growled at her in warning and she halted with frolicsome submission.

She laid her head on his shoulder as he turned his head to look toward her. Her eyes locked with his, mischievously. " I feel your need, Godric."

She commented before grinding against him roughly. Godric's fangs shot down with a 'click.' Her fangs followed soon after as he shot a crooked grin her way. " Obviously."

 _She would never let him go again._

* * *

 **A/N: D: Poor Godric. He's so depressed. Don't worry, Godric will get better. He's letting it all out right now. He'll be a kickass boss again though, very soon. :)  
**

 **A/N-2: :D I wanted to add more. So, I did...Because everyone loves Godric in charge; even if it's just for play. :D  
**


	5. War That Can't Be Won

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. I'm just playing in the sand box.** **;)**

 **Important note: All **_flashbacks_ **will be in English only. I'm lazy. :D**

 **WARNINGS IN CHAPTER: Sex, Feelings, Death, Attempted Rape & Depressed Godric! D: Rated 'M' For Mature.**

 **Any grammar mistakes you see are mine. I apologize. After I post it, I go back and look for mistakes for the hundredth time. Lol**

 **Answering Reviews.**

 **laternenfisch: Yea, Eric isn't going to like her for a while. He's jealous as hell. Lol :D  
**

 **Omega-Maharan: Thank you! I will continue to write :))**

 **Phoenyx de la Sol: Thank you! I love Godric also :D I'm really trying to portray Godric in an unique way. Also, yes Eric will be jealous of Amara and very protective of Godric.**

 **NightlyRowenTree: She really is twisted isn't she? Lol :))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PLEASE READ! :D**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: I added more into chapter four! Only a little but still more than what it was. Also, for this chapter, I had to kinda write about when Gabe tried to force Sookie. I apologize that it's really short. Writing about Rape makes me really uncomfortable. Also I half-ass did the scenes from the show. We've already seen them anyway. You all know what happens. Lets get to the rooftop scene! I can't wait to write it!  
**

 **This chapter is so bad...I'm so sorry! I don't like how it came out but screw it! I'm posting this for you all! YOLO. xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Final word count: 4,429**

 **.**

 **.  
**

* * *

 _As I stare into these ruins made by man_  
 _I tremble as I realize it's the end_  
 _More and more I wonder what we could have done_  
 _But instead we wage a war that can't be won_  
 _Yeah instead we wage a war that can't be won_

 _"Memories Of A Broken Heart" ~Crown The Empire_

.

.

.

 **~Sexual Scene.~**

Bodies pressed together on the hard concrete floor of The Fellowship's basement. Amara hissed in satisfaction as Godric's fangs scrapped against the skin of her neck. Both vampires took their clothes off before engaging in each other. Any other time, they wouldn't have minded ripping each others clothes off, but they doubted walking around naked in front of anti-vampire humans would be a wise choice.

Amara dug her nails into the skin of Godric shoulders as the younger vampire slammed into her. There was not much foreplay involved. It was raw and rough. Godric growled in pleasure as his forehead dropped onto her chest. Amara purred as her hands moved to run through his hair and down his neck. He shifted, pulling out and pushing back into her roughly. Amara threw her legs around his hips.

Growls and moans were heard in the small room as Godric sped up his frenzied thrusts. Amara wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as he lifted up, pulling her with him. Her back was against the wall in the next second, with Godric still between her legs. Mismatched eyes met his grey blue before their lips were connected again. Fangs clashed and tongues danced roughly before Godric pulled away. " Come for me, Sarai."

He commanded darkly. Amara slammed her own head back into the brick wall, hearing it only crack behind her as Godric picked up his speed. She came hard and he followed after a few more thrusts. By the end, Her fangs were buried deep within his pale neck. She released his throat and licked it in apology before pulling away. She turned and looked slightly down at him. His forehead rested on her bare shoulder and his eyes were closed. She listened to the purr of satisfaction rise from his chest and smiled. She loosened the grip of her arms around his neck before dipping her head down and licking his lips. His purr increased in volume before turning his head more toward her and gently kissing her in return.

" Round two?" Amara purred. " Or have you became weak in your old age, Childe?" She joked.

Godric stared at her with disbelief before a short laugh bubbled up out of his throat and through his lips. " Quite the opposite, actually." He pressed closer against her. " Shall I prove that my stamina is still intact?"

" By all means."

 **~End Of Sexual Scene.~**

* * *

Amara pulled her blue dress on, feeling the sun rise for the day. Her eyes turned to look toward her Progeny and smiled at him. She felt happiness as he smiled back. He was dressed again, in the white clothes she found him in when she first arrived. " The sun had risen, Childe. You need blood and sleep."

" I am not hungry." Godric spoke softly as he watched her move to the corner and sit with her back pressed against the wall. Amara curled her legs underneath her before looking back at the Gaul. " Why do you lie to me?"

Amara opened her arms to invite him to her. Godric walked at human pace to his Maker. Once he was in front of her, he crouched down. She reached for him and pulled his body against hers. " You are starving yourself." She spoke softly as the palm of her hand pressed against his neck. " I'm fine." He replied defensively as he curled against her.

Amara sighed unnecessarily. She would not force him to take her blood at the moment, even though she had his earlier. Their bond was still weak at the time but it wasn't the most important thing at the moment. She was content just having him close to her and still alive.

" Sleep then, Habib Alby. I will guard you throughout the day." Amara commanded.

" You will bleed." Godric's soft voice spoke in return.

" But I have not been starving myself. I don't need you to bleed until nothing is left. You will die."

Godric shifted against her before going still once again. " I am already dead."

His voice was dark with depression and agony. Amara blinked and wrapped her arms around him, shielding him from the outside world full of pain and death.

" You are alive, Habib Alby."

He didn't reply.

Amara ignored the pull of the sun as the bleeds started. Godric was dead for the day and she would not sleep in hostile territory. Not when his life was in danger. So she endured the pull of the sun and waited in the dark of the basement. If anyone came down the stairs this day. They would not live to see another.

* * *

Most of the day was gone. No doubt it was only a few hours till dusk. Mismatched eyes looked away from the entrance and down to gaze at her Childe. The side of Godric's face rested against her chest and he remained curled against her. She watched him with contentment. He was still, like death. Vampire's didn't breathe nor move when they were dead for the day. Amara continued to watch him even as the bond they shared, tingled; the first sign of Godric waking up.

Grey blue eyes opened and stared up at her, Godric didn't move or breathe. " Darkest greetings, Habib Alby." Amara whispered lovingly. He inhaled but remained silent. Amara smiled slightly with humor. Godric wasn't pleasant when he first rose. He didn't like much conversation. He could be rude if you attempted to push him with speaking. He also liked to be indolent for the first two hours at least.

Amara didn't mind though. This was Godric. He could be powerful, commanding, and dominant one night. Then the next, he could be submissive, affectionate, and docile. That was how he worked. He could switch multiple times a night as well. Oh yes, let's not forget the spoiled, selfish, and childish Godric. He was that as well.

She sat in the silence with him as he continued to make himself home within her arms. Amara's lips twitched with humor. Here he was, the spoiled, selfish Godric. He was such a man-child - a vampire-man-child.-

She shifted her leg and tightened her arms around him. Godric tensed and growled low in his throat at the movement while his eyes remained closed. Amara snapped her head to look at him with indignation before raising one of her hands and knocking him across the head, more gently then he deserved. Godric froze for a moment before turning his body more into hers and burying his face into her chest before going limp.

There was the submissive, docile Godric. If the female vampire could get a headache, she would have one; from her bipolar Progeny.

She held him in silence even longer.

* * *

What happened next was not what Amara was expecting. A small girl with blond hair and a delicious smelling scent was almost forced upon in another underground room. Amara watched as Godric yanked the man off of her then snapped the mans neck with ease. " Godric?" The blond girl asked from the floor. Amara watched her childe and human interact from the doorway entrance.

" You should not have come."

Eric Northman was close. Amara could smell him and no doubt Godric could feel him from his bond. " Bill!"

" No...I am here, My Childe. Down here."

Eric rushed at vampire speed down the stairs. Amara remained where she was as the tall vampire fell to his knees in front of Godric.

" Godric..." Eric whispered with unconditional love.

 _"_ You are a fool for sending humans after me. "

" I had no choice. These savages... they seek to destroy you. " Eric almost chocked out.

 _"_ I am aware of what they have planned. " Godric whispered back, his eyes flickering toward his Maker. Amara felt understanding then hot boiling rage. Godric pleaded with his eyes for her to keep silent. She narrowed her mismatched eyes in return; promising him they would speak about it later.

 _"_ This one betrayed you. " Godric spoke to to the girl who was now standing.

 _"_ He's with the Fellowship. They set a trap for us. " She answered.

 _"_ How long has it been since you fed? " Eric asked his Maker.

 _"_ I require very little blood anymore. " Godric lied smoothly while his eyes flickered toward his Maker standing beside the door.

An alarm sounded; almost scaring Amara out of her skin. She looked around with her eyes before allowing them to fall back onto Godric. He smirked at her with amusement.

" Save the human." Godric commanded Eric then turned to the girl. " Go with him."

" I am not leaving your side until you are..." Eric began.

" I can take care of myself." Godric hissed. Amara held back a snort.

" Come on! We have to go." The girl yelled at Eric.

" Spill no blood on your way out. Go!" Godric gave one last command as they moved past Amara, - Eric looking at her suspiciously.- and up the stairs to the main floor.

It was silent all for the alarm going off. Godric finally had the courage to face his Maker.

" We will talk about everything later, Sarai. I do not have time to answer your questions at the moment. Also even though you are my Maker. I am still Sheriff of this area and I expect you not to undermine me."

There it was. The commanding, dominant, Godric. Amara felt annoyance for a short moment towards her childe before amusement shortly followed. She felt him relax through the bond as he felt her amusement.

" I will remain silent if it pleases you, Habib Alby. But, do not provoke me by being foolish."

He gave her a curt nod before moving up the stairs at vampire speed as shouting started, Amara followed him at his pace.

* * *

 _"_ Steve Newlin! You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father. " The voice of the vampire Eric argued with last night was in the church with many other vampires.

" Oh god, no. " The girl that Godric saved spoke out

 _"_ Murderer! " The leader of The Fellowship Of The Sun screamed out.

" Destroy all of them. " Stan commanded to the other vampires as Amara and Godric watched from above, hidden from sight. The vampires swarmed the humans. Godric moved forward. _"_ Enough! You came for me, I assume. Underlings? "

 _"_ Yes, sheriff. " Stan replied.

" These people have not harmed me. You see we can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create blood shed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same? " Godric spoke to the leader of the anti-vampire movement.

" I will not negotiate with subhumans! Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me. " Steve Newlin yelled back to Godric while seething with anger.

 _"_ I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it. " Godric answered before he ran at his full speed toward the human. The only eyes that could track him were Amara watching from above. Godric stopped behind Steve Newlin and grabbed him by the back of the collar. Amara watched her son lift the human up with ease and spoke out to all the humans in the church. _"_ Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?"

Everyone was silent.

" That's what I thought. Stand down, everyone. People, go home. It's over now. " Godric waited for a moment.

As people filed out of the church. Godric dropped Steve Newlin to the floor. " I daresay my faith in humankind is stronger than yours." Godric almost hissed at the cowering human before walking around him and heading toward the front door. " Come." Eric gave a small nod.

" Sir, after what these humans have done to you." Stan moved in front of Godric.

Godric looked up at the taller vampire. " I said come."

Amara watched from the shadows before her eyes turned back to look at the cowering human on the ground. " Don't leave me!" He yelled out to the retreating humans. Amara felt amusement as she leaned over the balcony. He didn't even know she was above him. Just perhaps she could-... The bond between her and her childe stirred and nervousness came through. Amara looked up and met grey-blue eyes watching her by the front doors, across the room. Amara unnecessarily sighed before deciding that she didn't need the sulking Godric tonight; even through she wanted to kill the human that would no doubt continue to be trouble to them in the future.

Godric wasn't the only vampire that stood watching her. Eric Northman was eyeing her as though she had two heads. The ancient vampire jumped over the balcony and down onto the floor next to Steve Newlin; he screamed like a female and fell back when he noticed her. She hissed with annoyance toward the loud, squealing human before moving at a pace not even Godric could see, she appeared next to him - Eric hissed in surprise at her suddenly next to his Maker.- and felt Godric send comfort through the bond they shared.

...

Amara stood, clean and naked in Godric's room as he hunted clothes for her. " I will not wear pants." She stated. Godric shoved the clean, expensive sweatpants into her hands.

" For me, Sarai."

" For tonight only, Brat." She hissed as he tossed one of his cotton, long-sleeve shirt's at her. She dressed quickly as Godric looked around in his closet. " I will have to ask my Lieutenant, Isabel to find you shoes."

" No." Amara hissed as she finished dressing in her childe's clothes. Godric narrowed his eyes toward her. She winked at him playfully.

* * *

" I just wanna say I'm real sorry for what the Fellowship put you through." Jason Stackhouse, the brother to Sookie Stackhouse - the girl who was saved at the church by Godric.- stood and apologized to her childe. She watched out of the corner of her mismatched eyes as she stood beside the window a short distance from where Godric was sitting in his chair.

" You helped save many lives today, Mr. Stackhouse. Please know you have friends in this area when ever you visit." Godric replied

" Thanks, but I don't know I'll be wantin' to come back any time soon." Jason attempted to joke with Godric yet the vampire only stared up at him long enough for Jason to walk away awkwardly.

...

Amara walked behind where Godric was seated. She placed her hands on his shoulders, giving him silent comfort as the vampires and humans mingled. " I'm so proud of you." Amara whispered. Through their bond, Godric sent affection just as Eric walked in. His blue eyes were on Godric until he noticed Amara standing behind his Maker with her hands on his shoulders.

" I must speak with Godric. Leave." He commanded her. Amara forced down the irritation of following orders from a younger vampire but she wouldn't blow her cover until Godric was ready. So she continued to play the game. She moved to walk away but paused as Godric's hand reached up and placed itself on one of hers. Amara lifted her free hand from his right shoulder and caressed Godric's jawline gently with question.

" Eric meet Sarai."

Eric looked back up to Amara. She gave him a curt nod. " She can stay."

Eric glared at her over Godric's head before moving and crouching down next to Godric.

" Why wouldn't you leave when I first came for you?" Eric asked Godric softly.

Godric looked at his son. " They didn't treat me badly. You'd be shocked at how ordinary most of them are."

" They do nothing but fan the flames of hatred for us." Amara agreed with the blond vampire silently.

" Let's be honest. We are frightening. After thousands of years we haven't evolved. We only grow more brutal, more predatory. I don't see the danger in treating humans as equals. The Fellowship of the Sun arose because we never did so." Godric then spoke in truth.

" Is that why you wouldn't fight when they took you?"

" I could have killed every last one of them with in minutes. And what would that have proven?"

Amara rubbed his shoulder with her thumb while his hand remained over hers.

...

 _"_ Retract... your fangs. Now. I neither know or care who you are. But in this area and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?" Godric spoke as he held the female vampire by the throat. Amara walked into the room, slowly.

 _"_ Yes sheriff. "

" This human has proven to be a courageous and loyal friend to our kind. And yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly. Pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us."

 _"_ She provoked me. "

" And you have provoked me. You have disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig and I haven't. Why is that?"

" It's your choice."

 _"_ Indeed it is. You're an old vampire. I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you are still a savage. I fear for us all, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists. "

Godric turned to the dark-haired vampire named Bill. " You. You seem to know her. Escort her from the nest." Godric turned back to Lorena. " I wish you out of my area before dawn."

Amara turned to the small human girl, Sookie Stackhouse. " Ms. Stackhouse. Do you enjoy living?" Amara asked as the human looked at her with confusion. " Of course, I-"

" Then please, stop provoking vampires that are superior in strength."

She puffed out her cheeks and looked positively irritated but Amara didn't care, she turned and placed her palm on Godric's shoulder. He looked up in her eyes, " It is done now, Habib Alby. Look to the future."

He nodded and turned to walk back to his seat. Amara folded her arms and looked around the room.

...

It was only later when everything went to hell. Amara was making conversation with other vampires when a voice spoke up. " Excuse me, everyone. If I could have your attention." Amara looked up. Something was wrong. All her senses were on high alert.

" My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun. And I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin."

The young man opened his jacket and revealed a bomb, - Amara learned about them from Nora.- and chains made of silver. She turned and looked for Godric. He was standing by Isabel. She locked her eyes with his as the bomb went off.

* * *

Moans and cries of pain sounded around her as she shifted around on the floor behind the damaged couch. The smell of death filled her nose. She hissed as the silver that pelted her pushed its way out of her skin. She felt the bond connected to her childe and thanked the true God above that he was safe. She pushed herself up on her feet just as severe depression rushed through the bond toward her. She stopped breathing.

It felt like a crippling disease was gripping her childe's heart. Her mismatched eyes landed on him standing in the middle of his destroyed home. His face was blank but his eyes were clouded with grief and in that moment, Amara snapped. Bloodlust and rage clouded her vision and all logical thinking faded away. She wanted blood. She wanted Steve Newlin's blood. She should have snapped his neck when she had the chance. Godric would have been angry, but he would have got over it in time.

She took a step toward the crumbling wall that showed the outside world. She could track him down. Hunt him like the worthless creature he was. His death would last for days when she found him. Cool hands cupped her face and a body pressed close against her.

" Calm down, Meus amor aeternus." Her vision focused as his addicting voice spoke to her softly. Amara retracted her fangs as her hands reached for him. She wrapped her arms tightly around Godric as her trembling stopped. " We must go." Godric spoke to her softly. " Everyone is already leaving for Hotel Camilla." She nodded, " I will fly."

" No." Godric spoke quickly. " You should come with me."

Amara laughed gently. " I do not like automobiles. But do not worry, I will not go kill the Steve Newlin."

Godric stared at her for a long moment. " I will fly with you then."

...

" Nan Flanagan will be here tomorrow night." Eric spoke to Godric as they moved down the hallway toward their room at Hotel Camilla. The tall vampires eyes looked down at the hand that his Maker held before his eyes looked toward the female next to his Maker. Once they reached the room, Eric unlocked it with the card and allowed Godric passage. The Viking sneered as Godric pulled the female in after him. " Who is she?" Eric demanded to know as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

" Eric." Godric began.

" No, Godric. Who is she."

Amara smiled at Godric softly. " It is time to tell him, My beauty. You cannot keep it hidden." Eric stood straighter and he moved closer toward his Maker and Amara.

" She is my Maker, Eric." Godric whispered.

If Godric expected this to happen, then Amara understood why he didn't tell him before. The Viking blew up with rage.

" Your Maker, Godric!" Eric's fangs snapped down in anger. Godric turned to Eric. Amara watched her small childe fold his arms. " Eric! Enough. I thought she was gone. She had just returned. There was not any time to talk about this."

Eric hissed as he paced in front of them. " How long have you been parted from her?"

" Over one thousand and nine hundred years."

Eric retracted his fangs.

" We will talk more tomorrow about this. The sun will be rising soon." Godric spoke before turning and walking to the main bedroom. Amara's mismatched eyes met Eric's blue eyes.

" How old are you?"

She smiled. " Old enough. We have much to talk about tomorrow. Including your attitude."

Eric didn't reply. He only moved past her and into the bedroom that Godric walked into earlier. Mismatched eyes narrowed but she would allow him to continue to disrespect her, for now. Amara walked across the sitting room and curled up in a chair. It had been a long night.

She closed her eyes and went into a deep relaxed state. After all, even vampires needed to rest. Only later on was when her hearing picked up movement and her nose picked up her childe's scent enter the room she was located in. Her mismatched eyes opened to reveal a recently showered Godric already crouched in front of the chair she was curled up in. " Would you like to bathe, Sarai?"

She nodded in confirmation as they both stood up. She walked into the bedroom with Godric right on her trail. She ignored the room and made straight for the bathroom. Amara took a quick shower as she listened to Godric and Eric make the bed. Once she stepped out, she noticed clean clothes from her childe once again; folded neatly on the bathroom counter beside the sink. Amara dried and dressed quickly then moved out of the bathroom. Eric and Godric were already in bed, under the covers. Eric was lying on his side, facing Godric while Godric was in the middle, facing his son as well. They talked in quick hushes in a language she yet did not know. When she walked around the bed and climbed in the space left for her, they stopped speaking for a moment.

If she could guess right, they were speaking about her. It didn't phase her in the slightest though. She pressed up against Godric's bare back and slid her arm under his; wrapping her arm around his body and pressing her palm against his still heart. He ran the palm of his hand over hers as Eric and him started speaking to each other again.

Once the sun started to rise, she was already dead for the day.

* * *

 **A/N ROOF SCENE NEXT! Finally! :D**


	6. Through The Darkest Of Your Days

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. I'm just playing in the sand box.** **;)**

 **Important note: All **_flashbacks_ **will be in English only. I'm lazy. :D**

 **WARNINGS IN CHAPTER: Depressed & pissed-off Godric! Dominant Amara. Rated 'M' For Mature.**

 **Any grammar mistakes you see are mine. I apologize. After I post it, I go back and look for mistakes for the hundredth time. Lol**

 **A/N: HERE IT IS! I'm sorry if it's horrible. YOLO!  
**

* * *

 _So lately, been wondering_  
 _Who will be there to take my place_  
 _When I'm gone, you'll need love_  
 _To light the shadows on your face_

 _If a great wave shall fall_  
 _It'd fall upon us all_  
 _And between the sand and stone_  
 _Could you make it on your own?_

 _If I could, then I would_  
 _I'll go wherever you will go_  
 _Way up high or down low_  
 _I'll go wherever you will go_

 _And maybe, I'll find out_  
 _The way to make it back someday_  
 _To watch you, to guide you_  
 _Through the darkest of your days_

 _~The Calling - Wherever You Will Go_

Amara's eyes opened around two in the afternoon, finding the two younger male vampires still dead for the day. Amara was still pressed against the back of Godric and the palm of his hand remained over hers. She lifted up her head up to see Eric against Godric as well, with his arm wrapped around the Gaul's waist. Godric's face was against his childe's chest, his face hidden from view. Amara's lips curled up with indicating love. She lay there, taking pleasure in the feeling of the soft sheets under her and the cool body of her childe next to her.

Minutes turned to hours and she was pulled out of her thoughts when Godric shifted, turned and rolled against her and right into her arms. " Darkest greetings, Godric." She whispered as he nuzzled himself against her while humming and murmuring in contentment. She purred and cooed in return as he lay indolent within her arms.

" Where have you been?"

His soft voice asked with curiosity after an hour of silently relaxing against her. Amara shifted and pressed her nose into his short, brown hair before running her hand over his neck with an intimate touch. " I was in hibernation."

" Before that? After I..." His voice trailed off. She lifted her head slightly, looking down on his form that was curled against hers. Even after all these years, he was an enigma. Godric could be like an innocent, sinless child at times. Then he could switch quickly into a cold, homicidal, and violent creature of the night. He was still a puzzle to her.

" After you fled. I've learned of a war coming from the west from my...from an old friend." She corrected. Godric looked up at her with his intelligent gaze.

" Who?"

" It is not important. Leave it." She commanded with a gentle tone. " Why did you run from me that night? After you staked me?"

Godric opened his mouth; uneasiness sweeping into his eyes. " I was...frightened."

" Did you truly think I would have harmed you?" Amara whispered. " Did I do something to make you fear me?"

Godric shook his head in dissent while he sat up and leaned over her. " I was unwise and foolish. I did not comprehend my mistake until it was too late."

A shift behind Godric told her that Eric was awake and listening to them. Godric turned away from her and toward his son. " Good evening, my childe."

He whispered as his hand reached out to run through Eric's blond hair. Eric's gorgeous eyes moved from his Maker then Amara then back to his Maker again. " Good evening, Master."

" Eric. How many times have I said not to call me Master."

Amara raised an eyebrow as her childe switched back into the commanding tone that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Eric ignored Godric's response and looked toward Amara. " Good evening, Sarai."

Amara raised both of her eyebrows in return.

" I spoke of our past to Eric last night." Godric filled her in quickly. Amara felt understanding.

" Darkest greetings in return, young one."

" I will order a donor if you would both like one as well."

Eric commented as Godric crawled into the Vikings arms with fondness. Amara sat up. " Yes, Godric must be fed."

Godric wrapped his legs around Eric's stomach as he sat in his lap. " I am not hungry." He spoke as Eric wrapped his arms around the ancient Gaul.

" You will ether eat by choice or command." Amara told him with authority in her voice.

Godric pressed his face into Eric's chest and sulked in silence with defeat.

 _Such a child..._

* * *

" Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made? And who has to fucking clean that shit up? Me, not you, Me. I should drain everyone of you bastards."

The one called Nan Flanagan hissed at all the vampires in attendance. Amara leaned against the wall with her arms folded behind her childe, as he sat the closest to Nan. He was dressed in white linen pants and a shirt, even his shoes upon his feet were white. Amara felt the guilt and depression coming off of him in waves as he sat and allowed the younger female vampire to disrespect him.

" Stan went to the church on his own. None of us knew anything about it." Eric commented as he sat across from Nan.

" Oh really? Because everyone who met Stan in the last three-hundred years knew that he had a kink about slaughtering humans. But you, his nest-mates, his sheriff has no clue.

" And how were we supposed to know that this time he meant it?" Isabel spoke up from next to Godric.

" Not my problem." Nan spoke to Isabel before turning her eyes to Godric. " Yours."

 _"_ Don't talk to him like way." Eric spoke in anger.

 _"_ Don't talk to me that way!" Nan replied back to the Viking. Before turning her eyes back to Godric. Amara shifted as her eyes scanned the room, from her spot against the wall. She looked toward the two vampire guards that were placed behind Nan.

 _"_ Lets get to the point, sheriff. How'd they manage to abduct you?" Mismatched eyes fell back on her childe.

 _"_ They would've taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself." Godric answered her question while meeting her eyes. Amara noticed Eric look toward Godric with surprise and sadness swimming in his blue eyes.

" Why?" Nan asked with shock and disgust in her voice.

"Why not?" Godric asked.

" They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?" She asked, trying to process what he had done.

" What do you think?"

"I think you're out of you mind and than I hear about a traitor?" Amara's eyes narrowed as Nan spoke out of tune once again.

 _"_ Irrelevant. Only a rumor. I'll take full responsibility." Godric spoke out.

 _"_ You bet your ass you will!" Nan hissed.

" You cold bitch." Eric growled low in his throat. Amara already moved away from the wall. " Enough. I will take the responsibility for what has happened." She spoke as she looked down at Nan. Godric snapped his head toward her with surprise before his grey blue eyes narrowed slightly, she smirked playfully down at him. Everyone's eyes were on her within the small room.

" Who the fuck are you?" Nan asked with intense offensive response, Amara had enough. Her fangs snapped out and she lunged. The girl, Sookie Stackhouse who was sitting silently beside her vampire lover, yelled out in fear as one of Nan's bodyguard's flew over her head and slammed into the wall behind her. The other bodyguard was already thrown through a glass window, showing the hallway outside of the room, before anyone could blink. Eric was standing up with his fangs out at the surprise attack that Amara unleashed on Nan Flanagan. Godric remained in his seat as he stared silently toward his Maker holding Nan around the neck in a death grip.

Amara tightened her fingers around Nan's throat as the younger vampire hissed up to her. " Do it again." Amara threatened with a growl, her fangs out and barred. Ready to rip woman apart. Nan went still finally, understanding the danger she was in.

" It is my right to take responsibility for what my progeny has done, after all, Is it not one of the oldest rules?"

Nan's eyes locked to mismatched eyes with surprise. " I apologize if I have offended you." Nan gasped out as Amara released her tight hold and dropped her back into her seat. The bodyguards were already standing and hissing at Amara. She turned but didn't attack as Nan held her hands up. " Stop. Do not attack!"

" So be it," Nan spoke after a few moments. " I will be in touch with you, I trust... tomorrow night." Amara nodded.

It didn't take long for the vampire to high tail it out of the meeting room with her bodyguards following. The room remained silent after Nan left. Everyone's eyes on Amara.

 _"_ I'm sorry. I apologize for all the harm I've caused, all our lost ones, human and vampire. I will make amends. I swear." Godric spoke to everyone in the room but his eyes looked up to Amara then flickered to Eric.

Amara opened her mouth to reprimand him but Godric spoke first; to her and Eric. " On the roof." He commanded softly. She allowed it.

* * *

 _"_ Two thousand years is enough. " Amara stood silently to the side with her arms folded, eyes watching the scene unfold before her eyes. Sookie Stackhouse watched from next to her.

" I can't accept this. It's insanity!" Eric shook his head, unbelieving.

 _"_ 'Our' existance is insanity... we don't belong here. "

" But we 'are' here! "

 _"_ It's not right. We're not right. "

 _"_ You taught me there was no right or wrong. Only survival or death. "Eric spoke, stepping closer to his Maker as he eyes flickered toward Amara, begging silently. She only watched and waited.

 _"_ I told a lie, as it turns out."

" I will keep you alive by force!" Eric yelled out

" Even if you could, why would you be so cruel? " Godric asked with sadness to his son. Amara blinked. He would hate her but she wouldn't allow this. She would not allow him to take the life she gave him.

Eric sobbed with bloody tears falling as he fell to his knees and spoke in a language she wished she could understand. Her eyes watched them speak to each other before Godric returned to english. " Let me go. "

" I won't let you die alone." Eric's tears halted and he breathed deeply

" Yes, you will. " Amara and Sookie watched Eric rise to his feet and Godric rest the palm of his hand on his son's shoulder.

 _"_ As your maker. I command you."

Amara watched Eric move toward the door. The small human spoke to him. " I'll stay with him, for as long as it takes."

Amara turned her gaze back on her childe. " Forgive me?" Godric asked Amara softly. Amara moved toward him and wrapped her arms around his cool body.

" No, Habib Alby. Forgive me for what I am about to do," She answered him as her arms tightened around his body in a grip he could not escape. Through the bond, she felt him becoming apprehensive. She could smell the scent of uneasiness starting to pour off of his body still held within her tight grasp.

" Did you truly think I would allow this? Did you think I would stand and watch like a weak creature as you cease to exist?" Amara growled as he remained tense within her arms.

" N...no. I-" Godric stuttered uncharacteristically.

" Do you think me dirt that you could walk on? That you could continue to push me and not expect consequences of your actions?"

Amara hissed with passionate irritation as she pulled away to grab him by his neck. Amara's fingers gripped him around the throat; almost crushing the air passage from his throat to his lungs with her vigor.

" Hate me if you must child." Amara whispered as he looked up with saddened, doe-like eyes. He opened his mouth to scream or beg her. She did not know. But she didn't release his throat. He tried to speak but no words could come forth.

Amara noticed the sky turning brighter as the sun moved closer upon them. She barred her fangs at the sky before looking back to Godric, all the while still ignoring the human woman still watching. " You can't force him!" Sookie Stackhouse yelled from behind her.

Amara turned to the human, pulling her childe limply along with her. " I would suggest you mind your own business, Miss. Stackhouse." Amara spoke calmly to the female. " Do not pretend to understand matters that do not concern you."

Sookies eyes flickered to Godric still held in Amara's grip. " You're hurting him!" Amara looked at her childe held still in her grip. He remained limp; the only thing holding him upright was Amara's grip on his throat. His grey blue eyes continued to look up at his Maker with sorrow and defeat swimming deep within. Amara clenched her teeth behind her lips before pulling him closer and looking back toward the human. She was not hurting him physically. The only pain she felt from him was psychological pain, but he had done this to himself. She was not feeling any physical pain from Godric. If she were hurting him, she would stop for it would not have been with intention.

" I am saving him. Something you would have no doubted failed to do even as he continued to save you. Why? I find I do not understand. One day Miss. Stackhouse, you will get into trouble once again because of your mouth and actions and no one would be there to save you."

Amara finished interacting with the human before turning back to her son. " As your Maker, I command you to never again try to take your life and you never allow someone to take your life for you. Go back to the room and wait for me."

She released him and he moved back into the hotel by the Makers command with defeat in his steps. Amara glanced at the female, who looked at her in turn with anger, before following her childe back toward their room where Eric no doubt waited, leaving the girl on the roof alone.

* * *

Amara closed the door behind her as her mismatched eyes watched Godric stand in the middle of the sitting room, facing away from her. She could feel his fury directed towards her and could smell his tears. She sighed as she noticed Eric standing in the doorway of the bedroom with bloody tear markings upon his face.

Surprise and delight was seen in his eyes but Amara could almost smell the concern Eric was feeling for Godric and she could see the nervousness in the Vikings body language. Eric's blue eyes were locked onto Godric face and the blond vampire looked almost fearful. Amara prepared herself for an attack from her childe while moving closer toward him. She was not surprised as Godric turned his body and swiped his hand toward her head. His eyes were wild and angry, tears were continuously flowing but his fangs were barred and he looked feral and dangerous. Amara evaded his attack and moved to the side of him. He lashed out at her again and again; she dodged before moving and grabbing his wrists with her hands.

He roared and Amara wondered if everyone in the hotel could hear his temper tantrum as she held his wrists in a tight grip. For a moment she wasn't paying attention and Godric lashed out like a viper. Her body tensed up as his fangs latched into her shoulder. She froze while looking toward Eric still standing in the bedroom doorway. The tall vampire watched in distress and looked liked he wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

Amara growled with aggression, using her speed and strength she tore Godric off of her, She hissed in pain as his fangs ripped through her flesh as she pushed him away. She stared into her childe's dilated eyes before lunging toward him.

By the end of the fight. Godric was pressed tightly against the wall of their room. His arms stretched above his head, wrists held tightly in one of his Maker's hands. She was pressed behind him with her other hand cupping his jaw. His head was tilted up as his Maker sunk her fangs further into the pale flesh of his throat and drunk deeply from the wound. Eric stepped closer to his Maker with worry but froze as a deep growl sounded from his Grandmaker. Eric stood still and begged silently that she wouldn't drain Godric in her belligerence.

...

Godric's grey blue eyes closed as he felt himself becoming weaker as his Maker continued to drink from him. His back pressed limply against her she finally released his arms. His arms fell back to his sides as his body sagged weakly against her. Amara wrapped her arms around him as she pulled away from his neck. The vampire took as much of his blood as she could without bringing the true death to him. Amara lifted him into her arms as she turned and pressed her back to the wall that he was just pressed against. She slid down, taking her childe down with her, holding him as his grey blue eyes heavily watched her.

She brought her arm up that was not holding him and bit into her wrist. Knowing that Godric was to the point of being drained: he wouldn't be able to drop fang. She pressed her arm against his mouth. " Drink, childe. Submit. As your Maker, I command it."

Godric met her eyes as his mouth sucked the blood from her wound. Amara felt the bond between her and her childe becoming strong again and hummed with happiness. Once Godric was strong enough, his fangs dropped and latched into her flesh and he continued to drink. She let him take a good amount of her blood before pulling her arm away from him with a command to stop and ignored her trembling muscles and inability to focus from lack of blood as she held Godric against her.

" Hate me if you must, Habib Alby. I would rather that from you then the feelings of sadness and guilt." Amara looked toward Eric then back to her childe. " Look at the sorrow you have brought upon Eric, Godric."

Amara allowed Godric to sit up and look at Eric. She didn't expect the cry of sorrow from Godric as he got up and moved to Eric. Amara watched from the floor as Eric embraced his Maker tightly while Godric licked the dried bloody tears off of Eric while purring brokenly. The vampire still felt the indignation Godric was feeling towards her but she also felt hope that her childe would continue to live.


	7. Say Hello

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. I'm just playing in the sand box.** **;)**

 **Important note: All **_flashbacks_ **will be in English only. I'm lazy. :D**

 **WARNINGS IN CHAPTER: Sex. GuyxGuyxGirl. Rated 'M' For Mature.**

 **Any grammar mistakes you see are mine. I apologize. After I post it, I go back and look for mistakes for the hundredth time. Lol**

 **A/N: Short Chapter! But I'm posting another one tomorrow! :p**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

 _A tricky time never slows,_  
 _That moment walked me by_  
 _without bothering to say,_  
 _lucky time never stops,_  
 _That moment walked me by_  
 _without bothering to,_

 _Say hello,_  
 _(Say hello)_  
 _Say hello,_  
 _(Say hello)_  
 _Say hello,_  
 _(Say hello)_  
 _Say hello,_  
 _(Say hello)_  
 _Say.._

 _~Deep Dish - Say Hello_

A soft murmuring sound could be heard from Godric as he pressed himself closer to his childe. Eric purred in return as his arms tightened around the smaller vampire. Mismatched eyes watched from across the room as Maker and Progeny continued to show affection toward each other. Amara turned her head toward the door as her senses picked up another vampire in the hallway. Nora.

The ancient vampire walked toward the door and grasped the handle, opening the door and allowing the younger vampire entrance.

" Nora?" Eric asked, confusion ringing clear in his voice.

The young female vampire moved into the Hotel room as Amara released the door, allowing it to close on its on. " Eric. Father."

Nora moved toward the males, who continued to stand by the bedroom entrance. Godric pulled out of Eric's arms while turning around and facing his youngest Progeny.

" My childe."

Godric spoke as Nora moved quickly into his arms. Eric moved closer as well, wrapping his arms around them both. Amara's lip twitched upwards in amusement as Eric looked as though he swallowed them whole when he wrapped around them.

" What are you doing here?" Eric asked his little sister as they released her from their hold. " It's a long story. What have you done, Father?"

Nora almost begged Godric.

" I will not explain it, Nora." Godric almost hissed at his daughter. Amara raised her left eyebrow. Nora had done nothing but ask, no almost beg her Maker for answers, yet he snapped at her without any reason. Amara could feel Godric's displeasure toward Nora. Was he still distressed toward his childe? Because she wanted to join the Authority. " Father, I-..."

" I do not wish to speak of it."

Godric commanded, his voice cracking like a whip. Nora clenched her teeth before turning away from her Maker. Nora winked and smiled toward Eric. Amara noticed it was like the Viking couldn't take his eyes off of her. Eyes filled with heartache and fascination. Amara guessed he had not seen his sister in quite some time. Nora's blue eyes met mismatched from across the room. " Grandmaker." Nora breathed before moving toward the ancient female.

Amara didn't know what to expect from Nora, yet she didn't expect the girl to literally leap into her arms. Amara chuckled before wrapping her arms gently around her grandchild. The small reunion was cut short as scorching, scathing jealousy crashed through the bond. It was like an eruption went off. Amara moved a step forward, releasing Nora from her arms and pushing the younger vampire behind her. Across from the two females stood Godric. Amara expected him to be barring his fangs yet her childe only stood there watching them. Eric was wary once again from behind Godric.

Amara wondered if it was her he was jealous of, or Nora. Perhaps he was jealous of their small bond that had been built up. She couldn't tell but she was worried he would take this out on Nora. Amara wouldn't allow it.

" You've both seem to have been acquainted," Godric spoke with tranquility. " How long have you known Nora, Mother?"

If Amara was not his Maker, she would have been fooled easily by his serene body language and tone. Yet Godric was a vampire. A predator by nature and she could feel the irritation coming off of him in waves. " I sought her out after my slumber."

Amara stood still as Godric moved forward. " There is no need for jealousy, Habib Alby." Amara spoke as Nora moved to stand next to her. Godric didn't reply. He just looked at them through his eyelashes.

 _~ Start Flashback.~_

 _[ Godric-one week into vampirism.]_

 _" Do you have other children?"_

 _Sarai looked toward her newborn childe. He was_ _crouched beside her in the small cave she had made their home, temporarily. Since she had changed him, she had been on edge. He was her first and she was new at this. Other, wise vampires knew to stay out of a new Maker's territory when she or he ju_ _st created a Progeny. That's when Maker's were most_ _territorial and aggressive. The reason was because older vampires thought if too many newborns were created, Humans would become lacking. Humans might become extinct and if that happened, vampires would follow._

 _Godric was in danger even if he did not fully_ _comprehend it._

 _" You are the first and only,_ _Habib Alby." Sarai spoke as she felt_ _delight and satisfaction move through the bond from Godric. He was pleased. Of course, he was. Sarai followed his movement as he came closer toward her. " This pleases me." He rumbled with gratification._

 _Sarah laughed lightly. " I'm sure, little beast."_

 _He grinned as his fangs snapped down before lunging toward his Maker with exuberant frolicsome._

 _~ End Flashback.~_

Amara felt desire and passion at the thought of that night so long ago. He mismatched eyes met surprised grey-blue. Godric had felt the intensity of her desire and was now smirking.

" There are better things to do," Amara spoke with indicating love. " We could go to slumber since the sun has already risen, or we could be compulsive."

A rich laugh came from her childe's mouth as he cocked his head slightly to the right. " Indeed."

* * *

Amara chuckled as Godric and his children fell against the bed, lips locked with passion and vigor. Godric pulled away from Eric's lips just to be met with Nora's. She watched her childe be supreme and authoritative. Godric was always dominant when she allowed it, and it seemed he wanted to be dominant now. But that was not her plan. No. He was going to yield to her and his children.

" Godric." She commanded. Her mismatched eyes watched his backside become rigid as his children lay under him, all unaware of what she had planned. " Get on your back."

Godric hissed but it was not in displeasure. She could feel his curiosity and knew that she held his interest. Her eyes watched Godric roll over and lay on his back in between his children. Eric looked over toward Amara as she stood by the bed.

" Have you ever submitted to Eric or Nora, my beauty?"

" Eric."

Godric spoke out. Amara smiled. " Have you ever submitted fully with no control?"

Godric remained silent but that gave Amara his answer. No. He was dominant by nature. Yet she knew he wanted this. Godric didn't want to be in control all the time but it's hard to fight ones own nature.

" You will submit to them then you will submit to me," Amara commanded as Eric and Nora locked eyes. " Do you understand?"

" Yes." Godric's voice was faint. He was agitated yet he was eager as well.

Amara nodded toward the two younger vampires. Nora smiled and leaned down, her lips gently pressing against Godric's as her hand slid down his chest, ripping his shirt open. Buttons flew as Eric's hand slid into Godric's white linen pants. Godric growled against Nora as his eldest Progeny grasped him. Mismatched eyes watched from the end of the bed.

[ **A/N: Cackling evilly.** ]

...

Godric let out a broken gasp as Eric pushed him from behind and into Nora. Godric's head lolled to the side as he settled between Nora's legs. His daughter's arms wrapped around his neck. Godric clothes were ripped and shredded around and on the bed. Amara watched from a chair pushed against the wall in front of the bed. After stretching Godric out enough, Eric was then inside him. Godric's body went limp for a moment as a hiss escaped from between his lips.

Amara watched with intensity. It was going to be a long morning and by the end, she would make sure Godric had been devoured entirely.

[ **A/N:Argh! I wanted to write it so badly. But I don't want my story to get deleted!** ]

* * *

Mismatched eyes looked down at her childe. She cupped his face and leaned down to kiss him once more. " Sleep now, Habib Alby. As your Maker I command you."

Amara back away as his eyes closed and he became still as death. Nora and Eric watched from behind her. Godric was wrapped in a white sheet, lying in the middle of the bed. The room smelled of sex and the bite marks had already healed from Godric's flesh. Amara was pleased from the feeling of the pleasure Godric felt from them teaming up on him. By the end, he was content and satisfied.

" We need to speak," Nora spoke from behind Amara. Mismatched eyes turned and looked toward her grandchilde. " What is it?"

" It's about Nan Flanagan, Grandmaker."

The three moved to the sitting room Eric sat down the couch, Nora sitting beside him. Both of them still naked like the day they were born into their human lives. Amara wasn't any better. The mismatched eyed vampire sat in a chair on the side of Nora.

" What is wrong?"

Nora curled up against Eric. " You told Nan that you would take responsibility for what happened with The Fellowship, so the Authority are planning to punish you tonight. Also, you've never signed up as a Vampire American; you're in trouble for that, as well as attacking Nan. The Magister will be arriving tonight to...collect you."

" He can try."

Eric spoke out. Amara smiled before looking back toward Nora. " Then I will allow it."

" Why?" Nora asked in surprise.

" Nora, do they know you're Godric's childe?"

" Of course not," Nora answered. Amara nodded, " Good."

" They believe I am the only childe of Godric." Eric stated.

" It should stay that way. I will take the punishment. Speak to Godric about none of this."

" You wish to keep him in the dark." Eric's blue eyes turned to her.

" For his own good."

Amara then stood up. " We should go to slumber."

* * *

It was tense the next night. Eric and Nora were both anxious. Amara had showered and changed into clean clothes that belonged to Godric. She knew Godric was concerned from the emotions he was receiving from both Amara and Eric. Yet he didn't ask what the issue was, he remained silent.

Later on, Nora left before the Authority could arrive. Eric tried to offer a Tru Blood to Amara, but she scrunched up her nose and asked if he wanted her dead. After waiting for a good few hours, a knock sounded on the door. Amara sighed as Eric opened it. Mismatched eyes watched her son from the corner of her eyes, stand up.

" Jorge."

The Magister was a small, hairless man who was a few hundred years older than Nora. Amara closed her eyes in annoyance. Baby Vampires had taken over everything since the Elder-Ancients had met the true dead or went to slumber. This would need to be rectified quickly.

The Magister smiled toward Godric, charmingly, " Ah, Godric." as they stood in front each other. Eric moving toward his Maker's side.

" What do you wish of me?" Godric asked, cutting to the chase.

" Nothing." The Magister chuckled. " I'm here for your delightful Maker." Amara took that as a cue to stand up and move forward. She didn't need to look over to Godric to feel his eyes burning into the side of her head.

" I am here."

" Hello there." The Magister raked his eyes over her body before meeting her eyes, she raised her left eyebrow in return. " What may I call you?"

" Amara."

The Magister tilted his hat. " It's a pleasure, I am Jorge Alonso. Are you ready for your judgment?"

" Indeed." Amara nodded before turning back to look at her family members. Eric watched her hopelessly and Godric looked betrayed as his eyes continued to look at her. " As your Maker, I command you to go home with Eric. I will meet up with you both when I'm able, Do not follow me."

Godric jaw clenched as Amara looked back to the Magister. " Shall we."

The Magister raised both his eyebrows before smiling and turning to lead her out of the room and toward her fate.


	8. I'm Doing This For The Thrill Of It

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. I'm just playing in the sandbox.** **;)**

 **Important note: All **_flashbacks_ **will be in English only. I'm lazy. :D**

 **WARNINGS IN CHAPTER: Godric's being a child, and Amara is being a jerk.**

 **Any grammar mistakes you see are mine. I apologize. After I post it, I go back and look for mistakes for the hundredth time. Lol**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **A/N Alright, a lot of you girls [ and guys.] are wondering about how old Amara is, where she is from, whats' her true, real name, etc. etc. You all will be getting more info on Amara and even Godric and their past when we get to the right chapters. I REALLY don't want to spoil it. I mean, that's how a story is ruined. [ For me.] I can tell you she was born in Ancient Egypt and that she is over 5700+ years, maybe more. I'm not sure yet on how old I want her to be. Elder-Ancients will also start appearing; that will be a lot of fun to write. ;]**

* * *

 _Don't you think that it's boring how people talk_  
 _Making smart with their words again, well I'm bored_  
 _Because I'm doing this for the thrill of it, killin' it_  
 _Never not chasing a million things I want_  
 _And I am only as young as the minute is full of it_  
 _Getting pumped up from the little bright things I bought_  
 _But I know they'll never own me (yeah)_

 _~Lorde-Tennis Court_

It had been two days since Eric and his Maker had returned to his home in Shreveport, Louisiana. Two days without any word from Amara. Eric was worried, he didn't voice it out loud although, that wasn't his style. He wasn't as worried for Amara. No. He was worried for this Maker.

Godric didn't drink anything for the past two days, not even the vile synthetic Tru Blood. He barely spoke or moved. He stood or sat for long periods of time, like a statue; he didn't even breathe.

Eric hated Amara at that moment. She caused this. She saved his Maker only to disappear and now Eric had to watch Godric slowly wither away from dejection and constant worry. Eric clenched his blunt teeth together behind his lips as he watched Godric remained seated on the dark puce colored, camelback sofa in the sitting room. Eric walked toward his Maker. " Master."

Eric whispered as Godric's grey-blue eyes looked up at the tall vampire looming over him. " I can't feel her, Eric."

Eric crouched down beside his Maker and placed a hand on the smaller vampires leg. " She is fine. She did not meet the true death. She blocked the connection for no doubt, an understandable reason...please feed."

Godric's eyes flickered away from Eric before nodding with defeat. " I will drink a Tru Blood if it will subdue your nagging for a time. However, short it is."

Eric smirked in response before standing up and moving toward the kitchen to fetch the synthetic blood.

 _~ Start Flashback.~_

 _" Master?"_

 _" Yes, childe?"_

 _" Tell me of your Maker?"_

 _Eric Northman turned to look at the small, feral boy standing beside a young tree that moonless night; not even the stars showed their eyes to the hushed world._

 _Dark_ _dilated pupils turned to face the taller vampire. " There is nothing to tell."_

 _Eric shifted on his feet as the hunger clawed at this throat but ignored it for curiosity. " There must be something you could tell me about him?" Eric assumed it was a male that changed his Maker into a creature of the night. Into Death. Women were soft, they could not create something as lethal and destructive as the boy standing before him._

 _" My Maker met the true death for being naive and unsuspecting of me. M_ _ind that you remember that." The feral boy grinned,_ _exposing sharp fangs. Eric felt a shudder travel through his body as he looked at his Maker with newfound consternation and admiration._

 _~ End Flashback.~_

How old was Sarai or Amara? What was her true name? Her age? Eric wondered while he heated up the Tru Blood in the microwave. Once the vile liquid was at the right temperature; the blond vampire grasped the bottle and shook it while closing the microwave. He walked back to the sitting room while twisting off the cap and passing the warm bottle to Godric, who sat in the same place.

Godric accepted the bottle from Eric, then downed it in one go; the Gaulish vampire's features scrunching up after with disgust. Godric's eyes flickered to his son standing over him before sighing and setting the empty bottle on the glass coffee table in front of him.

" How old is she?" Eric asked with vigilance.

" I do not know," Godric answered his childe's question. Eric moved to sit beside his Maker. " Her real name?"

" I know her as Sarai. I never inquired about her past."

" Why did you attempt to kill her?"

" Why do you continue to interrogate me?" Godric finally hissed out, snapping his head toward his son.

" I am...only curious."

" Indeed."

Eric watched his Maker from the corner of his eyes just as Godric's emotions shifted to relief and delight. His Maker went from depressed than exhilarated in less than a few seconds. Sarai was here. Eric could hear her drop from the sky and land in the front of his home, she wasn't even attempting to be stealthy. Eric looked back to where his Maker sat, only to feel a breeze and an empty seat.

Eric followed out the sitting room and front door that was left open from Godric. The blond vampire looked straight ahead toward his Maker and Grand-maker standing in the dark yard a few feet away from the porch.

" Godric."

Eric watched Sarai greet her childe. Her voice wasn't soft but it was definitely female. She wore a simple black cotton dress and no shoes upon her feet. Eric watched with wonder as Godric dropped to his knees. " I thought..." Godric choked out as his head bowed to the ground.

" I am here, Habib Alby."

" You didn't tell me!"

Godric yelled out, his head snapping up at her as he stood back up, even though he was shorter than his Maker; he was still intimidating. " I am not a child!"

Sarai chuckled. " You will always be a child to me, Habib Alby."

" I see that." Godric grimaced before turning away.

Sarah exhaled. " I am now an American."

" What was your punishment?"

Godric asked as his arms folded, his back still facing her.

" Do not concern yourself with that, childe."

Eric panicked on the inside as Godric's emotions exploded with outrage. Godric's fangs came down in reflex as he turned and lunged toward his Maker. He snapped his fangs an inch in front of her face. He was provoking her. Eric waited with perturbation; holding his breath as Sarai stared down at her Progeny. She never snapped back, even as Godric growled and snapped at her again.

The Viking vampire eyed Sarai as she reached out and cupped Godric's face with her palms. " My fangs were taken. It could have been worse. They will grow back soon."

Eric let out a gasp accidentally as Godric reached his hands up and pressed them against her mouth. Eric couldn't see from how they were standing but no doubt, the dark-haired vampire was looking at where her fangs were meant to be. " What is your real name, mother?" Godric asked gently as he put his fangs away.

She looked down at him for a moment, as his hands remained by her lips. " Anisis."

Grey-blue eyes looked up at her for a long moment. " I am grateful." He spoke as he pressed close against her. " Do you have more questions for me, Habib Alby?"

" Yes." Godric rumbled, " Yet at the moment I am satisfied."

Sarai let out a soft laugh. " You are never satisfied, childe."

Eric smiled slightly at the answering chuckle from his Maker as Sarai smirked down at her childe. " I will explain what happened with the Authority. It was...interesting to say the least."

Godric frowned. " What have you done?"

Sarai laughed. " I left a parting gift for the Magister."

Godric opened his mouth but was lost for words. Eric's mouth followed in surprise and rapture. Sarai was full of surprises. Or should he say Amara or Anisis.

* * *

 _~Start flashback.~_

 _Godric remembered the rage and_ _bitterness towards his Maker, he remembered staking her with a sharp branch from an ancient tree. He could see the despair and anguish within her mismatched eyes. He could still feel with agonized emotions coming off of her as he turned and fled from her like a coward. He remembered her dying. Her bond disappearing as he ran without looking back. He fled the whole night. Once it was almost daybreak. He broke down, Godric stumbled into a dark, wet cavern before falling to his knees and sobbing._

 _He whimpered before wiping away his bloody tears. He was free. He moaned from the aches within his body from the severing of the bond between Maker and Progeny before unhinged laughter unnaturally pushed its way out of his throat. The deranged, baby-vampire stood up, attempting to stop his trembling muscles._

 _He was free._

 _~End flashback.~_

Godric was pulled out of his thoughts when fingers brushed against his face. Grey-blue eyes looked up into mismatched orbs. His Maker stared down at him with concern in her eyes. " Why do you cry, my beauty?"

Godric blinked in surprise. " I did not realize. I apologize." He answered stiffly. She was making him soft. He felt disgusted with himself. He was a vampire! Not a human child. This had to stop.

" There is nothing to forgive."

She whispered in return before bending down slightly and licking away his bloody tears. She released a purr from her throat and Godric unconsciously moved closer into her embrace. Northern blue eyes watched the two on the lawn caught up in each other from the doorway.

 _How sentimental._


	9. Kill Our Way To Heaven

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. I'm just playing in the sandbox. )**

 **Important note: All** _flashbacks_ **will be in English only. I'm lazy. :D**

 **Any grammar mistakes you see are mine. I apologize. After I post it, I go back and look for mistakes for the hundredth time. Lol**

 **Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Honestly, I'm blushing.**

 **A/N: Hello everyone. Oh my gosh. Where to start? So It's been a long time since I've updated and for that I apologize. With the flood that happened in Denham Springs a while ago, losing two of my grandfathers, and dealing with the death of a close friend. I haven't had much time to think about writing. But I am back and I'm sorry about taking so long.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Also thank you all for alerting me of the story that was extremely similar to mine on this site through reviews and messages. much love~**

* * *

 _The dust in day, blinded slowly_

 _But give it into the view to make you feel alright_

 _And though it hurts, we keep on climbing_

 _'Cause our addiction takes us from inside_

 _A sturdy back but brittle bones_

 _Too weak to show_

 _We would say anything_

 _To see here when we won_

 _Right or wrong_

 _Then we love to be forgiven_

 _We would say anything_

 _Just to get by where we're now_

 _Any cards_

 _Oh we kill our way to heaven_

 _Oh we kill our way to heaven_

 _ **" Kill out way to heaven." -Michl**_

" Godric."

Mismatched eyes blinked with lack of concern as her son's progeny moved to stand over her and Godric. Silver blue eyes blinked back at her drowsily before looking up as his child. " What is it?" He rumbled, Amara purred in content as she listened to the sound move through his chest that her head currently rested on.

" Not to break up the moment of energetic activity both of you are partaking in, " Eric sassed " But I am needed at Fangtasia. Perhaps Amara can meet Pam?"

" Who is this Pam?" Amara asked as she pulled away from Godric to stand up. " My progeny." Eric answered bluntly.

Godric moved to his feet as Amara stretched gracefully. " Very well. I will fly." Amara stated before she moved toward the door only for Eric to hiss with revelation.

" You're going like that? She's not going like that."

Amara turned to Eric as Godric tilted his head and studied his Maker through his thick eyelashes before smirking.

" I am clean, I do not see what the problem is?"

Amara hissed defiantly as she folded her arms while shaking her still damp hair around her head. Eric groaned. " The cotton dress is revolting."

Mismatched eyes looked down at her simple clothes. " Would you rather I go bare?" She looked back up at her grandchilde and grinned, showing her missing fangs. Eric glared as Godric let out a chuckle before moving toward his Maker all the while looking at his child. " I would not tempt her."

* * *

Music and clamor could be heard from the bright building as soon as the three vampires landed. Mismatched eyes took in the long line that was formed close to the doors and noticed how humans turned and pointed toward them. Flashes of light directed at her and her bloodline made her stiffen but she forced her body to relax. It was only cameras. She reassured herself mentally yet her mouth still twitched.

Mismatched eyes fell on a blond vampiress stand by the doorway. Gray eyes on a expressionless face met hers. The female had blond hair pulled into a tight bun and was wearing a tight red corset, a leather skirt, black stockings, and bright red pumps.

" Grandsire. " The female vampire drawled out then smirked at Godric as Amara threateningly met eyes with any humans who moved too close to her or Godric, Eric also included . Godric inclined his head.

" Pam, you are looking well."

" Wonderful, I was afraid I wasn't smiling enough."

Eric moved passed his childe and into the doors of the club. " I need you in my office now, Pam."

Godric smiled again at his grandchilde before grabbing his Makers wrist and pulling her into the club behind him before she started harming the humans around her.

The scent of cigarette smoke and sweat couldn't cover up the smell of desperation coming from the people in the club. Loud music and flashing lights irritated the ancient vampire and set her on edge. She hissed under her breath then stopped breathing as bodies bumped and brushed against her. Silver blue eyes turned to look at her before Godric pulled her against his body and quickly moved them both toward the back and into Eric's office. Amara let out a breath as Eric closed the door.

Silver blue and arctic ocean eyes filled her vision. She blinked and focussed on Godric and Eric staring at her. " I find I hate this present time." Amara hissed out in displeasure. Both males chuckled as the door opened to reveal Pam.

Amara smiled feeling excitement as gray eyes landed on her. " Congratulations grandsire, I wasn't aware you eloped ." Amara tilted her head as Godric's body stiffened before he quivered. Mismatched eyes turned to look at her child as he shook with laughter. Eric grinned before shaking his head.

Gray eyes appraised her before Pam shook her head. " Do you not know how to dress?"

" I do not like your shoes." Amara stated, ignoring Pam's question.

" Amara meet Pamela Swynford de Beaufort," Eric turned to his childe. " Pam, meet your great grandmaker."

" Eric. What. The. Fuck."

Amara groaned as the fight continued on now for thirty minutes.

" - and you didn't think of telling me that I have a fucking Great fucking grandmaker that didn't meet the true death." Pam hissed. Eric sat in his chair and sent her a glowering look. " Anything else I need to know?" She bared her teeth to her maker as his jaw tightened. Godric went to stand next to Eric at the beginning, attempting to scold his grandchilde for her disrespect toward Eric but ended up failing and now has accepted her tongue lashing as well when she told him that he also continued to _' keep secrets from Eric and the family as well.'_

 _That's it. I'm leaving...but first._

" Does she know about Nora?" Amara asked with a roguish expression on her face.

" Who the fuck is Nora!" Pam's fangs dropped.

Amara opened the door and moved to step out but not before turning and giving the two males a sly wink only receiving dumbfounded blinks in return. Mismatched eyes turned to to the club as she closed the door behind her, it was packed with humans and vampires alike, she chuckled low before merging with the crowd and moving toward the exit doors.

 _~Flashback.~_

 _Darkness closed in around them as she moved through the damp cave. The feeling of his head resting on her shoulder and his limp body pressing against her back reassured her that he was alive and safe. He was warm and human._

 _" Habib Alby." She spoke as his head shifted on her shoulder. She stopped moving as his head lifted. " We are here."_

 _Godric looked around the dark cave they stood in. " Where are we?" he asked as she let him slide off of her back. He stood his ground as he attempted to see into the black around him._

 _" I can't see anything."_

 _Mismatched eyes watched him reach out, she smiled and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. His breath hitched. " Do not fear. I'll be your eyes."_

* * *

 **A/N: It's really short, I know. I actually don't know how to continue this story. it's been so long. But I had to at least give you all something. Hope you liked it. I've just returned and already have writer's block. Lol**


End file.
